The Adventures of Princess Cleo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders
by pandabearrocks
Summary: Discord and celestia have been dating for a year they get married and discord becomes a alicorn pony they have a child named Cleo Music they move to ponyVille and Cleo Becomes a cutie mark Crusader and Diamond T is jealous but she cant make fun of Cmc because Princess Cleo is in their Group
1. Chapter 1

Discord and Celestia Have been going out for 1 year now they are on their 20th date its a tradition in canterlot on the 20th date to propose and thats was discord was gonna do...

Discord:Tia we have been dating for a year now and i wanted to ask you something.  
>Celestia: What is it Discord? she said in a soft voice.<br>Discord Kneels Down and says "Will you marry me?"  
>Celestia: YES! she says in a exited voice.<p>

9 Monthes later...

Discord says "Docter is she gonna be alright?"  
>Docter: Yes Discord. Discord:Ok.<p>

The docter comes out. Discord instantly jumps out of the chair he was sitting in.  
>The docter says "You can go in now"<br>Discord walks in the room where Celestia was.  
>She was holding a little filly. Discord and Celestia instantly Knew what they were gonna name her. The docter asked what they were gonna name her They both instantly said Cleo Music.<p>

This is my first fanfic i might post alot :) 


	2. Meeting the Crusaders

Now Cleo Music was the age of the cutie mark crusaders.

Discord:Tia are you sure you wanna Move to ponyville.

Princess Celestia:Yes Our child cant grow up in Canterlot its not really a good place for a Child.

Discord: I agree.

1 train ride later.

(Twilight and the others Mostly the cutie mark crusaders are at the train station)

The mane Six:Princess Celestia and discord!

(Cleo music walks out of the train)

Twilight Sparkle:Whos the little filly?

Celestia:Discord and My Filly.

Everyone:Filly?!  
>Celestia: I thought i told spike to tell you.<p>

Twilight Sparkle Yells "SPIKE"

Spike:Sorry Twilight.

(Cadence and Shining armor show up)  
>shining armor:oh your little filly is so cute Celestia<p>

Celestia: thanks.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait Celestia why are you in ponyville anyways?

Celestia me And my family are moving here Luna is on her way here.

Everyone:Ohh

Celestia:we should get to our new house now. Cleo why dont you play with the Cutie mark crusaders

Cleo Music:Okay. (walks over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders) Hi im Cleo.

The cutie Mark Crusaders:Hi We Are The Cutie Mark Crusaders We are a group to help ponys get their cutie marks.

Cleo Music:I dont have a Cutie mark Yet.

Sweetie Belle:Cleo Can we have a moment.

Cleo Music:Sure

Sweetie Belle Brings the other Crusaders in a circle and says We should have her join she seems so nice and shes a alicorn princess.

Cutie mark crusaders:Yea. (they walk back over to Cleo) You should join the Cutie mark Crusaders.

Cleo Music:sure. Sorry girls i got to go i have to get ready for tomorrow im starting school.

Scootaloo: Which class are you gonna be in?

Cleo Music: Mrs. Cheerlee's

The cutie mark Crusaders: We're All gonna be in the same Class!

All:Yay 


	3. First Day at school

(At Celestia's New House)  
>Celestia:Cleo time for School.<p>(Cleo Wakes Up And gets Ready)<p>

Cleo Music:Coming (Cleo Runs downstairs)

Discord:Cleo The bus is coming in fifteen Minutes.

Cleo Music:Ok.

15 Minutes Later

Cleo Music: Bye Mom Bye Dad.

Celestia:Bye Sweetie.

(Cleo Gets on the bus)

(Everyone gasps But the Cutie Mark Crusaders)

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon:Princess Cleo Sit next to us.

Cleo Music:sorry but I'm Going to sit next to Scootaloo Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom.

Diamond Tiara: Why?

Cleo Music: Because their my friends and they were the first ponies i met when i came to ponyville.

(At the School)

Mrs. Cheerilee: Everyone i would like you to meet our new student Princess Cleo. Would you like to take a Seat Cleo?

Everyone but the Cutie Mark Crusaders:Sit next to me Cleo.

(Cleo Sits next to The Cutie Mark Crusaders)

(Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Whispering to each other)

Silver Spoon:Why Is she always with The Cutie Mark Crusaders Diamond tiara?

Diamond Tiara:I think she joined their group and if we make fun of them she would hate us.

Silver Spoon:Your Right DT.

(Cutie mark Crusaders and Cleo Talking)

Sweetie Belle:After School We should make Cleo a Cutie Mark Crusader.

The other Cutie Mark Crusaders:I agree

Cleo Music:Who were those two girls that kept telling me to sit next to them?

Apple Bloom:They are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon they bully Us so called "Blank Flanks".

(Cleo Has worried look on her face)

Cleo Music:Are they gonna start bullying me?

Scootaloo:Of course not.

Cleo Music:Ok. Guys i have a Awesome Idea!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders:What?

Cleo Music:I Could Ask My Mom if we could have a sleepover At my house!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awesome Idea.

(School Ends)

AppleJack:Apple Bloom, Granny smith wants to talk to you.

Apple Bloom:Okay Sis. Bye Girls.

Everyone:Bye Apple Bloom.

Cleo Music:Sorry girls i have to go.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:Bye

(At Celestia's House)

Cleo Music: Mom, Dad I can i ask you something?

Celestia and Discord:What?

Cleo Music: Can i invite my friends over for a sleepover?

Celestia:How many friends?

Cleo Music:Three

Discord and Celestia:Sure

Sorry if my spelling bothers anyone and I'm gonna need some ideas for the next chapter I was Thinking a new OC Joins the Story But i dont have any ideas for what happens next :| I'm Gonna be looking at the Reviews 


End file.
